Pinch Me
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: Emily confronts Morgan about his inappropriate behavior towards other women. His response isn't at all what she expected. Just another quick one-shot.


Pinch me

Emily Prentiss watched from the doorway as Derek Morgan placed his hand on the young female cop's back, as she giggled along to one of his sleazy chat up lines. She witnessed as the young blonde leaned closer, as he continued to complement her.

His eyes wandered unashamedly up and down her body, lingering as his gaze fell upon her chest. Emily could tell he was undressing the police officer with his eyes, as his hand fell further down her back, resting just above her ass.

The brunette profiler scoffed in disgust as Morgan moved his hand all the way down to the bimbo's ass, pinching it lightly as he said his goodbyes, before pressing a kiss to her slightly flushed cheek.

Emily continued to watch as the cop turned to walk away and Morgan's eyes followed the movements of her ass, until she walked past Emily and was out of sight. What right did he have to treat women like this?

"Prentiss," Morgan simply stated as a greeting, as he spotted her in the doorway.

Emily made no attempt to reply. After flashing him a glare, the brunette walked away.

This wasn't the first time Emily Prentiss had stood by and watched as her colleague inappropriately groped somebody who had been helping them with a case.

"Prentiss!" She heard her name fall from the arrogant male's lips and chose to ignore it and just keep walking. She really wasn't in the mood to talk with him right now.

"Emily!" Another failed attempt to stop the brunette in her tracks.

However things didn't look too good as she reached the elevator and pressed the button. She was silently begging the doors to open up and let her in before Morgan caught up to her.

Prentiss dashed inside the moment the big metal doors opened, pressing the button with more force than needed. But of course Derek Morgan had caught up with her and jumped into the elevator just in time.

"What's the problem, Prentiss?" He bellowed, glaring down at the female agent.

"You are." She spat, with just as much volume.

"What?"

"You are the problem, Derek." She screamed. "You and your lack of respect for woman."

"What?" He repeated, an expression of pure shocked spread throughout his features.

"I saw the way you had your hands all over that bimbo back there. You were practically undressing the slut with your eyes."

Morgan smirked at her outburst, only adding to the anger she already held towards him.

"What the hell are you smirking at?"

He chuckled a little. "I'm the problem, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm the one you're angry at?"

"Yes." She repeated, a little louder this time.

"I was disrespectful to that cop?"

"Yes!"

"Then why are you mad at her?"

"I… What?" Emily squinted her eyes in confusion. "I'm not mad at her."

"You're jealous." He stated, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"What?" She growled. "No. I'm. Not."

"Then why did you just call a girl you're supposedly defending a 'bimbo' and a 'slut' in the space of 10 seconds?"

"I… Shut up."

"Because you don't need to be jealous," He assured her, pushing her back against the metal wall. "I've undressed you in my mind many times before."

Morgan made a point of very slowly dragging his eyes down her body, smiling to himself and making sure to spend extra time checking out her large breasts.

Emily couldn't speak; she had no idea what to say. She was rendered speechless, not an easy thing to do, she knew.

Derek Morgan had undressed her in his mind, he was doing it right now and of course he was right. She was jealous of the attention he gave other woman and wondered why he'd never shown an interest in her. But he was doing so now.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop on the ground floor and Morgan stepped away from Prentiss, holding out his arm as an invitation for her to walk out in front of him.

Still speechless, the female profiler moved out of the elevator, her eyes widening as she felt a hard slap on her ass. Emily stopped and stared up at her male colleague, still wide eyed. Morgan pinched her ass, before placing a firm kiss to her lips.

"See ya later, Princess." He said with a wink, before leaving the starstruck agent to try and figure out what had just happened.


End file.
